


heaven in my view

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: in which liz finds out about michael and alex(originally posted on my tumblr)





	heaven in my view

Liz ran up to Michael’s airstream.

Months of working together had proved to them that they were actually a lot alike. Mostly when it came to science. He provided insight that she didn’t have and it made her work at humanely understanding their biology much more efficient. So much more, that at 6 AM she’d learned their new serum was actually functioning as a power regulator. Which meant she couldn’t NOT stand and bang on his door until he answered.

“You better have a fucking amazing reason why you are waking me up at 6 in the morning.” Michael basically growled when he threw open the door. Liz rolled her eyes and she fully intended to tell him about the serum until she caught sight of a stray foot peeking out of the sheets on his bed.

“I’m assuming you’re cranky due to a lack of sleep,” Liz suggested, raising her eyebrows as she nodded towards his bed. The scene was admittedly a little funny to her. She could understand a little why someone would hook up with Michael Guerin‒but willingly sleeping in his shitty airstream? That was beyond her. Still, Michael’s shoulders fell and he looked back to the body in his bed.

“Shit, he’s gonna kill me,” Michael grumbled. Liz felt her eyebrows tug together.

“He?”

“Yeah, is that a problem?” Michael asked. A smile tugged at her lips as she shook her head.

“No. Not at all.” Liz insisted. She again meant to drop the subject and just tell him about the serum. However, her eyes caught the faintest sight of a head of hair she recognized. When she spotted the prosthetic leg in the corner, her eyes nearly popped out of her head. “Oh-oh my god. Alex? You’re sleeping with Alex?” she accused, her voice hushed.

“Yeah, I’m dead. He is going to actually kill me.”

The shock of it all kept building no matter how much she tried to push it away. It made sense though. They both seemed to get cranky or overly happy at the same time. It was just… Michael and Alex? They were two completely different people. She couldn’t even think of another they had in common. But she couldn’t deny the fond look on Michael’s face when he glanced back at Alex.

“How long has this been a thing? After we went to Texas?” she wondered. Michael huffed a laugh.

“Try high school.” There was that overwhelming shock again.

“High school?! What? How? I-what?” Liz rambled, watching as Michael smiled at her in debatably the kindest way she’d ever seen. “Okay, seriously, that doesn’t add up. Alex only saw, like, one guy in high school and he was this really sweet guitar player who… Oh my god, you’re him, you’re the guy.”

Michael smiled wider, “Surprise.”

“Holy shit.” Liz laughed, her hands meeting the sides of her head as she began to piece together the last decade. Well, the time she’d been around for at least. The idea that the romantic boy with magic kisses happened to be Michael Guerin was borderline comical.

“C’mon, is it really that hard to think Alex might like me?” Michael said playfully. Liz’s heart swelled. He was so happy. How did she miss that?

“No. Well, kinda. I just don’t understand how you guys managed to keep it a secret for long.” Liz said. Michael shrugged, his eyes easily going back to Alex. Liz couldn’t fight the adoring pout off her face as she watched the hardass alien make heart eyes at one of her best friends.

“It’s been on and off. More off. I think it’s on for real this time, though. At least I hope so. I’m still not ready to tell anyone in case he freaks out again.” he admitted. Liz furrowed her eyebrows.

“Wait, he’s the one with commitment issues?”

Michael sighed loudly, “I mean… yeah, kinda. His dad is just always in his head, I think. He’s just trying to keep me safe, but I’m not any safer when we’re apart. We’re not kids anymore, you know? There’s nothing scary about being together anymore, not really. His dad’s not around.”

Liz watched him quietly, scared if she spoke, he’d stop opening up. In all the time she’d known him, he’d kept his private life, well, private. He kept everything pent up in his head, drinking them away. The fact he was bothering to talk felt revolutionary. And to her of all people. Maybe they really were friends.

“Sorry, you don’t care.”

“No, no, I do. I’m so happy for you guys and I really hope it works out.” Liz gushed. Michael licked his lips, a sheepish little grin appearing on his face. For a moment, he looked like the same kid she’d first met at the Crashdown nearly 15 years prior.

“Me too.”

Suddenly, the bed sheets rustled as Alex began to wake up. The two fell silent as they watched him. Liz wondered if she should leave and pretend she never saw them. She could act surprised whenever Alex finally told her about them. Instead, she stayed frozen in place.

“Guerin,” Alex whined, felling around the bed. Liz watched fondly as an invisible string seemed to tug Michael towards the bed. He managed to stop himself halfway, putting his hand against the wall.

“Sorry, Private, we’ve got company.” Michael said in the sweetest voice Liz had ever heard. Shit, maybe she snagged the wrong alien.

Not really. But damn.

Alex lifted his head in confusion. It was replaced by sheer annoyance when he saw Liz in the doorway. His head hit the pillow.

“Fuck,” Alex grumbled. That seemed to lure Michael all the way to him. He sat on the edge of the bed, his hand sliding up Alex’s arm and into his hair.

And, suddenly, Liz was intruding.

“Look, I’ll go,” Liz said. Michael snapped his head to face her.

“Wait, why’d you come here in the first place?” he asked. Liz already started backing away to give them their privacy. Besides, she had a really strong urge to go find Max now. She waved him off.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll tell you later.” The men didn’t need much convincing and Liz closed the door just as Michael climbed on top of Alex.

Liz was smiling the entire way to Max’s house. A bit of her felt like a bad friend for not noticing. Anyone with eyes had to see the way Michael looked at him, how he talked about him. Maybe they just hadn’t been in the same proximity enough for her to notice. Or maybe she was just too focused on her own problems.

Either way, they were happy. Which made her happy.


End file.
